Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery module.
Background Information
Conventionally, an individual cell is constructed by sealing a power generating element by a cladding material. A battery module is constructed by stacking several individual cells and housing the same in a housing. With individual cells, there are cases in which gas is generated in the power generating element accompanying charge/discharge. The performance of an individual cell is reduced when gas is collected in the power generating element. Therefore, a configuration has been disclosed in which the power generating element portion of an individual cell is pressed from the outside by a case of the housing to push out the gas from the power generating element portion of the individual cell to the peripheral portion (refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2008-59941).